Coach Brakes
'Coach Brakes '''is the fourth episode of the second season. Plot Peter Sam likes trucks, but is usually put with the coaches. He doesn't mind this, however, for he likes the coaches too. He's especially fond of a guard's van named Cora. He takes her on his passenger trains. One morning, Peter Sam woke up to the grumbling of Duncan. "It's not fair!" he fumed. "Just stop it Duncan, we hear this every morning..." grumbled Rusty, "We don't need to hear it again." Duncan scowled. "But this is different! Since BBC News is coming to do a documentary on Sodor Railways, the Thin Controller assigned Freddie the Television Train! How do we know he won't come off the rails, being 'The Fastest Engine tn the Hills.'" Freddie snorted. "I am fast, but I'm not careless. You would probably come off the rails with your 'Rock 'n' Roll'." Rusty snickered as Duncan fumed crossly, waiting for his driver to arrive. Just then, the Thin Controller arrived on his bike. "Alright, engines. There's been a change of plans." "W-what do you mean, sir?" asked Freddie. "Freddie, there is a big contruction project going on in the mountain village. They're building a new resturant and need some stone. So you will be put on quarry detail." Freddie frowned. "And Peter Sam, you'll pull the Television Train." Peter Sam's boiler bubbled. "Thank you, sir!" "Again? But sir-" Before Duncan could finish, the Thin Controller biked away. Peter Sam's crew arrived and soon, Peter Sam was off. Peter Sam arrived at the Transfer Yards to collect the equipment and news cameras in Ada, Jane, and Mabel. But little did he know that the guard had left to get some refreshments from the Refreshment Lady. Nobody figured out that the guard had left the brakes on Cora. The shunter fastened the coupling and Peter Sam started to pull. "*grunt* Come on! Come on!" he groaned. "We're trying to, we're trying to!" replied Ada, Jane and Mabel. Cora groaned. "Must be my faulty brakes," she thought. Peter Sam's wheels slipped helplessly. "Why aren't we moving?!" he cried, "Dave's waiting with the cameramen for us at Crovan's Gate!" The driver was anxious. "We better inspect the train," he said and got out of the cab just as the guard came back with a sandwich. "Back!" he called. The driver glared. "The train's late now!" "Well, I had to get my sandwich. I like sandwiches." "Ugh..." groaned the driver. He got back in the cab and muttered something to the fireman. The guard climbed into Cora and attempted to try and take off the brakes, but the lever wouldn't budge. "*grunt* Oh, this is just great..." groaned the guard. He tried again, but this time the lever snapped in half. "Ow!" cried Cora. Peter Sam heard. "What now?" "Must be that dumb guard again," replied his driver crossly, "At this rate, we'll never get moving." Sir Handel puffed into the station with a train of slate. "Why are you still here Peter Sam? You should've left half an hour ago." Peter Sam blushed. "Um, my guard is experiencing technical difficulties." Sir Handel laughed. "Wait until the others hear about this!" he chuckled. "Can I have your brakevan? It's an emergency." cried Peter Sam. "Oh, alright," huffed Sir Handel as the shunter uncoupled him. Sir Handel's brakevan was coupled up and Peter Sam finally set off. At Crovan's Gate, Dave was waiting. "Where is he?" he wondered. The cameramen were very cross. "We need to get moving or else we won't be able to get back to the Mainland in time!" they said angrily. Peter Sam hurried out of Lakeside and started off towards Crovan's Gate. "Must hurry, I must hurry!" he panted. "We're doing our best! We're doing our best!" said Ada, Jane, and Mabel. He roared past Skarloey Station. "I can do it!" he panted, "I can do it!" His axles ached, but he struggled on. Soon Peter Sam puffed wearily into the station, tired but triumphant. "What took you so long?" asked Dave. Peter Sam was so tired that he could barely respond. "My *pant* brakevan was *pant* broken." he panted. Dave sighed. "Be back in an hour or two, and then I'll take them to Arlesburgh to see the Small Railway." Peter Sam whistled. "Alright," he chuffed and the guard blew his whistle. Peter Sam puffed away, hoping to never deal with coach brakes again. Characters *Dave *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Cora *Rheneas ''(cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures